


Sanctuary with Asra

by smoothsayer



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominant Asra, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothsayer/pseuds/smoothsayer
Summary: Asra and the apprentice enjoy a night of bliss at Asra’s sanctuary. Pure smut, gender-neutral apprentice.





	Sanctuary with Asra

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, I wrote this before The Tower update. No spoilers, but I guess the writers had a similar idea about magical shenanigans... 
> 
> I hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing this! Enjoy :)
> 
> PS: After rereading this, I did a bit of editing. Only small details have changed.

Asra holds the door open silently, with a cant to his smile that betrays both a primal longing and a deep, abiding enamour. My eyes catch on his as I step past him and into our little sanctuary. Night air permeates the adobe building in the unique way that desert air does, just as the first cold breezes signal winter’s impending grasp of the land. Starlight guides me as I take in the familiar building.

Asra eases the door closed softly behind us and lights a candle before turning back to me.  
“Did you really mean what you said before?” I venture, feeling my face flush hot.  
Amused, his calm demeanour breaks into a gentle smirk,  
“About what I’d like to do to you tonight?” He asks softly. “I wouldn’t say something I didn’t mean it, especially to you, my love... Are you excited? Or nervous, maybe?”  
He pauses to gauge my expression, then,  
“You can trust me in this as much as you can in anything else. Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?”  
My pulse races, and I nod slowly. His expression shifts to anticipation and his lips part into a contented smile. He extends a hand to trace my jawline before turning his attention fo my attire.

Delicate hands unbutton the clasps on my cotton tunic, and then undo the lacing on my breeches before letting both those and my undergarments fall to the ground. His cheek brushes mine as he leans in close.  
“Go lie on the bed, darling.”  
The sheets are cool and liquid smooth under my bare form. He shrugs off his own clothes, then, perhaps as an after thought, grabs a scarf off of the small pile. He deftly manoeuvres himself on top of me, his thighs straddling my hips. His available hand cups my cheek as he presses kisses to my neck, just below my ear. His confidence is soothing, and his lips are intoxicating. I can feel my body relax into the bed, and I can feel every point of contact that we share acutely, as if those were the only parts of me that are real. He presses back from my neck to a kneeling position, scarf still in hand.  
“You okay?”  
“Absolutely,” I hear myself say. “May I do more?” He breathes.  
I can only nod feverishly. He responds with a smile, then gently presses my shoulder until I’m lying flat on my back. Soft hands lift my head up just enough to tie the scarf over my eyes. Everything goes black, but I can feel the bed shift as he opens a drawer in the bedside table. My breathing hitches as he takes my left arm then my right, pulling it tight, and attaching it to the bed with what must be the silky red rope I’d noticed the other day. We have never done this before, but I’ve been intrigued ever since I noticed the neatly folded red line. He was sheepish when he asked if we could use it, but now that’s gone. He seems sure and comfortable in this roll. I think I could come to like this.

His warm hands smooth over my body, cool in the night air, making the feeling even more vibrant with contrast. I feel his tongue glance over my clavicle, then kisses on my sternum. The bed bounces as he repositions, then I feel a kiss just under my naval. Then another, and another, but tantalisingly slower with each kiss as he continues lower down. I shiver and feel goosebumps raise over my exposed skin. “Cold?” He asks, “I can help...” The kisses stop and I can’t belp but whine a little. He doesn’t respond, but I can picture him smirking. Then I can sense his magic and his hands are on me again. He lightly touches the each of my wrists, shoulders, thighs, and finally places a palm on my chest. Everywhere he had touched begins to warm instantly, taking the bite from the cool breeze and soothing my goosebumps. He shifts and his voice is in my ear again.  
“Better?”  
“Yes... thank you”  
He wordlessly returns to his teasing, kissing right where he’d left off at my pelvis. The warmth from his magic continues to increase steadily.

Asra’s tone, touch, and mannerisms have always been gentle. But in this, he knows what I need. He kisses, sucks, licks, and touches exactly where I need him to, with the perfect amount of force. I can’t help but let a low moan escape as his tongue brushes against my favourite spot. His fingertips dig into my thighs. The intensity of magical heat he had placed on my skin should be uncomfortable at this point, but instead the pain seems to enhance my pleasure and sharpen my senses. As my breathing becomes erratic, he shifts, and then a cool liquid drips from his fingers onto my skin. He circles my entrance with the liquid before inserting two fingers and curling them to the the right spot inside me. Time seems to move both faster and slower as the pleasure becomes overwhelming. The now quite hot traces of magic on my skin, the cool breeze, and the incredible things Asra was doing with his fingers were almost too much. My back arched off the bed, and he seemed to take note of my body language, because his smooth fingers slipped out gently before being slowly replaced with something larger. Asra pushes his length into my body slowly, sending shockwaves of pleasure from our point of contact to my extremities. I feel my body convulse and my wrists pull against the rope. Asra leans down to bite my neck as he begins a slow, hard pace. Every thrust sends me a new wave of pleasure. He increases his tempo until my breath comes impossibly short and fast, in time with each movement that he makes. There is so much sensation and it’s all so good. I’m overwhelmed and so close to falling apart. Right as I feel I may lose myself in ecstasy, he lets out a of a gasp and I feel a hot warmth deep inside me. My eyes roll back into my head, under the blindfold, and for a moment Asra and I lay, panting and delirious and pressed together.

After such intense sensation, I’m not sure why but I find myself actually laughing out loud. Asra’s musical laugh joins mine, and he removes the blindfold, followed by the heat spell with a mere wave of his hand, before moving to my wrist restraints. Once I’m unfettered, he collapses next to me and we both run out our fits of mirth. We turn to each other and smile, then he kisses me once, softly on the lips.

He sets the room to order while I run us a bath, and, once clean, we sleep a wonderful, dreamless sleep until well into the next afternoon.

 


End file.
